The present invention relates to a human propulsion vehicle with at least two wheels, as a bicycle, tricycle or the like.
Human propulsion vehicles as bicycles or the like are already known in the art, characterised in that they comprise a pedal drive system in which the energy from the legs is converted from a reciprocating into a circular motion by a so-called wheel and crank system.
Such wheel and crank system has a drawback in that, due to constructive and functional reasons, the crank is of a moderate size, i.e. during the reciprocating motion it has a reduced length equalling the leg swing. This entails a small torque value that can be driven to the wheel or crown.
Moreover, there is a further drawback due to the fact that the person assumes a posture that is such as to be able to exert on the pedals a force not greater than the weight thereof, thus entailing a reduced value of the torque to drive the wheel or crown.
Therefore, object of the present invention is that of solving the drawbacks of the state of the art by providing a human propulsion vehicle with at least two wheels having a crank-wheel drive system suitable for converting the driving torque into higher values, so as to ensure higher values for the driving torque and reduced stress for the person with respect to the state of the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a human propulsion vehicle with at least two wheels whith a high efficiency crank-wheel driving system, of easy realisation, sturdy and, last but not least, of low cost.
Therefore, the present invention provides a human propulsion vehicle with at least two wheels comprising a first frame, an handlebars rotatably mounted onto the first frame and connected with at least one wheel, a second frame integrally connected to the first frame at the front portion thereof and above to said handlebars, and resting means for the person,
the vehicle being characterised in that it further comprises first driving means suitable for realizing a swinging reciprocating motion around an axis of rotation and second driving means apted to convert the swinging reciprocating motion of said first driving means in a rotary motion around said axis of rotation, said first means and said second means being rotatably mounted onto said second frame.